Blossom
- Forms ▾= - Pegasus= }} - Outfits ▾= - Battle ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - School= - Bikini ▾= - #1= - #2= }} - ▾= - Ballet= - Scientist= - Waiter= - Pajama= }} }} }} | caption = Blossom | origin = The Powerpuff Girls | sex = Female | age = 11 | species = Transhuman | status = Alive | eyes = Pink | hair = Redhead | relatives = Professor Utonium (father/ creator) Bubbles, Buttercup, Bunny (sisters) | friends = Dexter (Love Interest), Otto | enemies = Bell, Mandark, Mojo Jojo, HIM, Princess Morbucks, Fuzzy Lumpkins, Olga (rival), Samantha | occupation = Student, Hero | residence = Powerpuff House, Megaville|alias = Leadergirl, Bossy Blossy (Buttercup), Bossy, Blossy, Pinkie (Samantha) }} Blossom Utonium 'is one of the Powerpuff Girls and is one of the main characters from Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi. She is the current love interest of Dexter. She and Mandy are considered as the two main characters from Bleedman. She originates from the Cartoon Network series: ''The Powerpuff Girls. Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Blossom moved along with her sister Bubbles and Buttercup to Megaville and went to the Megaville Elementary. While she was there she met a boy named Dexter and started a relationship with him. She followed Dexter to his lab where she discovered the android of Dee Dee, but got kicked out by Dexter from his lab. Blossom seeked more information by Otto, he traveled back in time with her and showed the past of Dexter. After Blossom gained the information of Dexter's past with Dee Dee and Mandark she went back to the real time. When she was outside alone she encountered a robot named GIR and suddenly was attacked by it's owner Bell. Eventually Mandark appeared along with some Clusters that attacked Blossom and kidnapped her. She was put by Mandark in a seal that filled itself with water so she would drown. Dexter eventually came to save her. After Dexter beated Mandark, he freed Blossom but he was too late since Blossom already died. When she was dead she was encountered by Grim who was ready to take her with him. But the spirit of Dee Dee came and asked Grim to let her stay alive and so he did. Dee Dee asked Blossom to take care of Dexter until she was back. Blossom was alive again and Mandark told Dexter that he also had a sister, and during his explaination he became mad and thought Dexter wanted to kill his sister. Mandark summoned a giant Cluster that attacked Dexter who became unconsious. Buttercup came to save him and defeated the Cluster, Mandark then activated many bombs to kill them and himself. The Megas came in the building to save the girls and Dexter and so they escaped while leaving Mandark behind. When she was at home she explained to Dexter that she once also had a sister but since she was unstable she died. A few days later Dexter was in a battle with a globmonster, but was saved by the girls. At school Blossom attended dance lessons and Dexter came too. Olga asked if there was a genius who could fix the light and Dexter replied he could do that. After fixing it, Blossom told Dexter that the real name of Olga was Lalavava Astronominov. Dexter was shocked because he found out that Olga was the younger sister of Mandark. After that he started to acting weird towards Blossom. At the science fair the clusters interupted the dance preformance and attacked everyone. Blossom evectuated some people. Shortly she encountered Bell again and went into a fight with her. Eventually Bell grabbed a weird machine and went into the hole in the middle of the podium and Blossom followed her. When she arrived at the bottom Bell was gone but one of the security guards gave her some glasses and allowed her to follow Bell and fight her. While chasing Bell, Blossom was caught up by Samantha who intended to stop her, but got stopped herself by Buttercup. Buttercup told Blossom to go further to stop Bell. Blossom caught up with Bell in the place where the bomb had to be activated. Blossom first tried to negotiate with Bell, who instead attacked her with the Noisy Cricket. Blossom evaded the attack and threw Dexter's protractors at her, which knocked the gun out of her hand. Blossom wanted to grab the bomb out of GIR's hands, but got slammed down on the ground by Bell. Blossom told Bell that she might not be stronger than Bell, but was smarter than her. She charged up her laser supposedly aiming for GIR. She concentrated on blocking all of Bell's attacks, by thinking of Dexter, and fired her laser. She hit the communication cable, which shut down the power and made it impossible for the bomb to be activated without a connection between the broken part. Bell recovered and headed to GIR to give him her hairband, so that he was a fighting robot. Bell fired a giant laser beam which hit the disco ball that GIR summoned from his head, which seperated the beam into balls of energy heading towards Blossom. She repelled all the attacks with the downside of getting her hands burned. She almost got kicked by Bell, but the kick was blocked by Buttercup, who received all the damage on the left side of her head. As Bell charged up for a powerful slash, Buttercup quickly send her flying with a punch. Buttercup helped Blossom get up and reattach her bow on her head, although not as she always wears it. Buttercup proceeds by ripping off a part of her shorts to conceal the burn wounds of her sister, while they talk about each others wounds. Blossom in turn rips off a piece of her shirt to treat the bleeding wound on Buttercup's forehead. Samantha then also joins in again, so Blossom and Buttercup decide to take a different approach. While Buttercup fights Bell, Blossom heads for Samantha. She dodged Sam's katana slash and kicks her in the stomach. However GIR fires smoke bombs, disabling Buttercup from doing anything. Samantha sees the oppertunity and wants to attack Buttercup, but Blossom quickly follows her into the smoke cloud. It ends up with Samantha grabbing Blossom with her mechanical tentacles, and holding the katana against her throat. She mocks Buttercup by saying that she is going to kill Blossom. She then slits the throat of Blossom but nothing happened because the katana only can hurt evil. As Samantha is surprised Buttercup bashes into her to free Blossom, and rapidly beats her. Blossom hugs and thanks Buttercup, but that moment is quickly interrupted when Blossom doesn't know what to do anymore. She has to make a decision whether to keep hugging Buttercup or to push her away to let the katana go between them. She chooses the latter which results in the katana piercing through Samantha. This causes her to step back, and fall in the electricity and makes completes the connection of the machine again and triggers the bomb. Blossom realized she had made the wrong choice and realized she killed Samantha and activated the bomb. She fall on her knees in despair, while Bell and GIR escape, though Buttercup wants to go after them. As Blossom and Buttercup are leaving, they are stopped by Dee Dee, holding the katana, who asks them to follow her. Personality Blossom is "the smart one" and self-proclaimed leader of the Powerpuff Girls. Her ingredient was "everything nice," and her signature color is pink. She was named for having spoken freely and honestly to the Professor shortly after her creation. Blossom is often seen as the most mature, level-headed and composed member of the group, though she can be fussy, forgetful, overbearing, vain and overly analytical at times. She tends to "mother" Bubbles and Buttercup, and often tries to play peacemaker between the two if they fight but ironically she is quick to argue with Buttercup who acts on impulse as opposed to her analytical nature. She is naturally caring to mainly her sisters, but also the Professor as well. Appearance In the show Powerpuff Girls, Blossom has pink eyes with long straight redheaded hair and bangs. She wears a pink dress with a black belt, long white socks and Mary Jane shoes. The signature part of her outfit is a big red bow and heart shape hair-clip. In the Bleedman comics, she wears a pink Megaville uniform that involves a pink skirt with white panties underneath and top with red bow attached, which makes up her school uniform. Her regular outfit is the same as her cartoon counterpart, albeit drawn with more detail and accuracy because of her now completely human-like physiology. Powers and Abilities Blossom, being of Powerpuff Girl, can use many different powers and abilities. This includes, but not limited to: *'''Flight: Like all the Powerpuff Girls she is able to fly and leaves a pink trail behind in the air. *'Laser Vision:' Also a standard Powerpuff power. Like her flight trail her laser eyes are pink. *'Super Strength:' Blossom like her sisters is very strong but she seems to be the weakest of the three, although Bubbles can only be stronger than her when she's mad. *'Energy Projection:' Able to produce an energy ball however it only appeared once. *'X-ray vision:' Able to view though any material. *'Sonic Scream:' Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Bubbles who has mastered this skill. *'Enhanced Durability:' Like all the Powerpuff Girls they can durate much damage. *'Tornado Spin:' Blossom can use this move but does not surpass Buttercup who has mastered this skill. *'Super Speed:' Able to run ridiculously fast. Brand New Powers Blossom has those powers and abilities like her sisters. However, Blossom has some abilities that are unique to her like her Ice Breath and Power Shot abilities. Blossom is very good in hand-to-hand combat and uses her intellect during battle to first think and then do. Like the other Powerpuff Girls, Blossom can survive unaided in space. She also has photographic memory, which is another power that her sisters don't have. Trivia *Blossom has her own facebook page. *The attack Blossom performs in her fight against Dexter is a refrence to Goku's signature move from the Dragon Ball Z series, Kamehameha. *Blossom makes a reference to Sherlock Holmes when she's blocking and deflecting Bell's attacks as she's reminiscing one of her times with Dexter and preparing to fire her optic lasers at the central generator where GIR is about to plant the bomb in. *Blossom makes a reference to the Powerpuff Girls the Movie when she blocked the spikes with her hands to protect the talking dog but in the PPGD comic, she blocked the Disco Infernos because she couldn't dodge them. External Links *Blossom's Facebook Page Category:Protagonist Category:Female Category:Cartoon Network Category:Characters Category:Powerpuff Girl Category:Scientist Category:Main Character Category:Transhuman Category:School Student Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Powerpuff Girls Doujinshi Character Category:Featured